edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar Episode List
Book 1: Water (2005) *20 Episodes plus unaired pilot *''The Last Airbender'' series #Unaired Pilot #The Boy in The Iceberg #The Avatar Returns #The Southern Air Temple #The Warriors of Kyoshi #*Suki and June first appear. #The King of Omashu #Imprisoned #Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World #Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku #The Waterbending Scroll #Jet #*Jet first appears #The Great Divide #The Storm #*Azula first appears as a flashback. #The Blue Spirit #*Zuko becomes the Blue Spirit. #The Fortuneteller #Bato of the Water Tribe #The Deserter #The Northern Air Temple #The Waterbending Master #*Yue first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 1 #The Siege of the North, Part 2 #*Yue sacrifices herself to become the new Moon Spirit. Zhao killed by the Avatar Spirit. Azula officially first appears. Book 2: Earth (2006) *20 Episodes #The Avatar State #*Ty Lee and Mai first appear. #The Cave of Two Lovers #*Chong and Lily first appear. #Return to Omashu #The Swamp #*Toph first appears in Aang's vision. Kya first appears in Katara's vision. #Avatar Day #The Blind Bandit #*Toph officially first appears. #Zuko Alone #The Chase #Bitter Work #The Library #The Desert #The Serpent's Pass #The Drill #City of Walls and Secrets #The Tales of Ba Sing Se #Appa's Lost Days #Lake Laogai #*Jet killed by Long Feng. The Freedom Fighters presumably disband. #The Earth King #*Earth King Kuei and Joo-Dee first appears. Azula, Ty Lee and Mai disguises as Kyoshi Warriors. #The Guru #The Crossroads of Destiny #*Zuko betrays the gang and Azula betrys Long Feng. Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors are imprisoned. Book 3: Fire (2007–2008) *21 Episodes #The Awakening #The Headband #The Painted Lady #*Katara becomes the Painted Lady. #Sokka's Master #The Beach #The Avatar and the Firelord #The Runaway #The Puppetmaster #Nightmares and Daydreams #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion #*Aang begins to have feelings for Katara. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 2: The Day of the Black Sun #The Western Air Temple #The Firebending Masters #The Boling Rock, Part 1 #*Suki joins the gang. #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 #*Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula and turn good. #The Southern Raiders #The Ember Island Players #*Ursa first appears in Zuko's flashback. #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King #*Azula becomes the Firelord. #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters #*Azula goes insane. #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno #*Ozai plans to kill the Avatar. #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang #*Ozai finished by Aang, Azula defeated by Zuko and Katara, Zuko becomes the Firelord and dates Mai, Ty Lee becomes a Kyoshi Warrior by Suki and the war is declared over. Zuko asks his father where his mother is, only to be resolved in "The Promise" and Azula is presumably sent to an mental asylum. Book 4 graphic novels (2012) *The graphic novels takes place a year after the series. It has rumoured that the graphic novels could be turned into a TV mini-series in the near future. The novels are considered to be canon as it takes place a year after the finale. #The Promise, Part 1 #The Promise, Part 2 #*Zuko goes rogue, the second great war begins after a peace agreement fails. #The Promise, Part 3 #*Zuko redeems himself, Ursa found alive, Azula becomes sane and the war is declared over. Sokka marries Suki. Book 4: Air (2012) *12 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 1: Air #Welcome to Republic City #A Leaf in the Wind #*Korra joins the Air Nomad League. #The Revelation #The Voice in the Night #*Older versions of Aang, Sokka and Toph first appear as flashbacks. #The Spirit of Competition #And The Winner Is... #The Aftermath #When Extremes Meet #*Korra kidnaped by Tarrlok. #Out of the Past #Turning the Tides #Skeleton in the Closet # Book 5: TBA (2013) *14 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 2: TBA *It is intended to be the second half of the first production series. *It has been rumoured by fans that it is not the final series.